Babysitting
by Withbellson
Summary: First story, be nice!. Tony finds himself in a difficult situation...


Babysitting.

_Ok so, this is my first story so not too harsh in reviews __. Also, the name will explain itself in later chapters. Happy reading!_

_Disclaimer: I own the Incredibles. Jokes, I only own a cat._

"Violet, hey! Wait up!" exclaimed Tony as he jogged to catch up with his girlfriend of just over 2 months. It had been an odd beginning to their relationship, many times Violet having to mysteriously leave in the middle of their dates. Once when her father picked her up, Tony could have sworn he saw him wearing what looked like bright red spandex suit and mask. Despite a few of these strange events, the pair seemed to genuinely care about each other. Most other girls at the school were unbelievably jealous and bewildered that quiet, shrinking Violet managed to catch the heart throb and keep him.

"Oh hey Tony" Violet smiled as she turned and stopped to let him catch up.

"Are we still on for this weekend?" he asked. There was a pause.

Violet slapped her palm against her forehead.

"Oh, gosh, I totally forgot. Doesn't matter though, my family is just going to be at home, being normal. Mom is going through this "Spring Cleaning Phase" so we can just stay out of her way. She's a little weird sometimes." Violet told him with a smile and a roll of her eyes.

"Okay, that sounds great! A day of relaxing at your house might be fun. I haven't really got to meet your parents yet. They're cool with this right?" he gestured between the two of them.

Violet looked away.

"Yeah, you might want to steer clear of Dad. He knows we're dating but he can still be all weird and protective sometimes. He might try to, you know, interrogate you or something…Mom usually keeps him in line though" she looked embarrassed.

"Hey don't sweat it, Vi! You know, I can be quite charming when I want to be. Your dad's going to love me" he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're going to "charm" my dad?" she emphasised with air quotes.

"Well, when you put it like that it sounds a little weird. But yeah, I'll be charming" he smiled confidently as he finished.

Violet smiled knowingly at her boyfriend.

"Well, okay, you can try. I'm just warning you, my dad can be…how can I put this. He's not like other dads. Like, not at all." Violet told him

Tony looked uncertain. "What do you mean?"

Violet realised her slip-up. Tony didn't know about her family's super powers, and she had no desire to change that right now. She was worried he might be suspecting things, in light of some recent events.

"Oh nothing, don't worry. I just meant he can be intimidating when he wants to be." _(Maybe, like, all the time, she thought)_

"I'm not scared. I really care about you, Violet. He's not going to scare me away that easily. I've got to go though, or I'll miss practice" Tony smiled and pulled her in for a goodbye hug. She watched as he jogged away confidently to the oval. _I wouldn't be so sure, _she thought with a frown.

That night, as the family sat around the dinner table, talking about the day passed, Violet noticed something that would have been odd before the events on Nomanisan Island. Bob had been making a real effort to spend more time with, and value his family a lot more. As a result, they were all subject to his constant affections and proclamations of love and how "life is short" and "family is the most important adventure we could have ". Now, as Violet looked on, her parents were acting like lovesick teenagers. She frequently caught them gazing into each other's eyes and chasing each other around. It was honestly enough to make the children want out, and fast. Violet caught her mother gasp and her father smirking triumphantly.

"What are you two doing?" asked Dash, but with a look that said he really didn't want to know.

"Nothing" they replied quickly and in unison.

"Oh god, I think I know", Violet said as she looked cautiously under the table. Sure enough, she found her fathers foot brushing its way up her mothers leg under the table.

"Oh, now come on! Not at the dinner table. Great, now I sound like you, Mom." Violet said with a scowl.

"Oh, lighten up kids. Just be glad you weren't here this afternoon." She glanced mischievously at their father.

A gag noise could be heard from Dash's direction.

Violet couldn't take anymore. "Okay family, I have an announcement. My boyfriend Tony is coming over this weekend."

Dash chuckled evilly and was about to start teasing his sister, but she was quicker. Violet shot him a withering look.

"Shut it, pipsqueak"

Dash sat down in his chair with one defeated, sorry look.

Bob sunk in his chair glowering. Helen had told him about Violet's relationship with the Rydinger boy and warned him off doing anything to halt the growing bond between the teenagers. That didn't stop him; however, from performing a thorough background check on this kid through his NSA connections and friends in the government. He had found nothing to base any negativity on except that he played football. Bob hated football. In high school he was never put on the team because anyone who got tackled by him was then immediately sent to the emergency room with multiple grave injuries.

"And seeing as this will be an event which you all will have extreme difficulty not embarrassing me, I want you _all _on your best behaviour. Especially you." She pointed at her father with a menacing look.

Bob immediately sat up to defend himself. "Violet, I'm not going to beat him up or anything ridiculous. But I do have a right to ask some questions."

"Well that is a relief, as I would prefer him breathing and with bones unbroken. Wait a minute, what kind of questions."

"Oh nothing major." Bob said with a smirk.

"I don't trust you" she turned to her mother for support. "Help please?"

"Honey, don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't make an ass out of anyone, including himself"

Violet still felt uncertainty welling up inside her. Maybe her family wasn't ready to have a non-super over. Since the super ban had been lifted, they had all been a lot less cautious in the use of their powers around the house. Violet couldn't be sure that they wouldn't slip up in front of her boyfriend. She could only hope.


End file.
